Unleashed
by LaoevanSVU
Summary: Iggy has always been the most calm kid in the Flock; quietly breezing through his troubles. However one day he is offered a necklace named Thanatos that can make him perfect and able to see again; but at a horrible price. Will he accept or decline it?


**Hello Maximum Ride Fanfiction readers, it's very nice to meet you! My username is LaoevanSVU; and I decided to write a one-shot for this series due to the insistent badgering of my friend FangandIggyRule. That author really loves the strong bond between Iggy and Gazzy; and Iggy's character in general, so I wrote my story so that it's centered around the two of them. It takes place in the second book; when the Flock is living with Anne and they go to that private school. **

**I changed their grades up a little so that Gazzy is not in the same class as Iggy, and so that Anne didn't become evil after Iggy goes back to the Flock. (BTW they're both geniuses.) I'm sorry if there are any character personality mistakes, the second book was the only one that I read, so I'm not an expert on the series. Anyway, enjoy and be sure to leave a review! I love compliments and criticisms, so comment anything that you like. **

**Unleashed**

"Welcome new immortal life-extinguisher; Eleftheria the Liberator. I see that you have completely lost your humanity; the desire to kill runs deep in you; yes? However it is time to part with Thanatos; remove the Death Necklace now. It is time for you to complete your first task as a new Death God; you need to pass on the legacy."

Hades delicately plucked the silver dragon out of the pale hand of Eleftheria; laughing with malevolence as he dangled the now obsidian-black dragon orb in front of the blood-red admiring eyes of his subjects. The sea of white hair was bobbing up and down as the older Death Gods stirred with excitement. Hades then enclosed the large orb completely in his hand; muttering the incantation to clear the gem and return it to its original deep purple color; ready for use by the next mutant.

After a few tense comments Hades released the orb and held it up; the purple shine illuminating the eager faces of the Gods in front of him. He handed the necklace back to Eleftheria, who placed it carefully in her pocket.

"Go now and possess the newest mutant; you have until midnight. I suggest you hurry; your four hours are already ticking away…" That was the last thing that Eleftheria heard as she sprinted out of the meeting cavern and jumped into the portal that would take her aboveground. _"It's time for the hunt!" _She thought gleefully to herself.

Iggy was walking home from his night classes; in order to take an extra science class he had signed up for the latest program of the day in order to keep busy. It's not that he needed to make up a course; it was actually the opposite in his case. One of the smartest students in the 10th grade despite his blindness; he was a gorgeous genius. Light blue eyes, sandy brown hair and a mischievous smile made him a common crush for the girls in his grade. As he quietly walked through the pitch-black, serene, and narrow maze of passageways that he used to get home quickly; he felt a hot breeze hit his back suddenly, sending an instant suspicion through him.

_"The temperature today happens to be 10 degrees Celsius right now, minus the wind chill factor; where is that heat coming from?" _

The breeze skimmed through Iggy's hair again; strangely scaring him a little bit. He whirled around and listened the area behind him frantically; now slightly panicked. "Identify yourself stranger!" He yelled out boldly into the dark; clutching his books in anticipation. Iggy was not usually the aggressive type; it was a defense mechanism in his eyes only. He waited for a sign of movement; and all of the sudden it came.

"Hello mortal!" A hooded figure said cheerily. Iggy cried out in surprise and flew backwards; landing onto the ground in shock. "Wh-Who are you?"

Eleftheria laughed; a terrifying sound that chilled Iggy to the bone. She stared at him with her newly-acquired red eyes and began to speak once she was sure she had captivated his attention.

_"You have been chosen by the Death Gods to undergo a transformation that will make you one of the most perfect mutants in the world. If you accept the necklace Thanatos; you will automatically start to become the most powerful being in all aspects; strength, wealth, intelligence, and anything else you can imagine. In your case; you will also be able to regain your sight because there is no imperfection in the death gods. However, when you accept this necklace it will make you begin to kill innocent people due to an incredible ancient force that it possesses. This is a onetime offer that you can't turn your back on if you say yes. You have five minutes to decide; start now_." Eleftheria dropped her hood and sighed in relief; she had remembered the speech correctly thankfully.

_"If I accept this necklace then I can become useful to the flock! Is it really worth such a price though?"_ Iggy thought about his poor, broken family; his parents didn't love him, they only wanted him from money. It was a good thing that he had the other bird-kids to stay with; or he would be a dejected loser too.

Iggy then thought about how he could impress his little brother Gazzy and lift the family name. _"This is for the flock and I. I think that…" _"I accept mysterious woman." He decided out loud. Eleftheria grinned and pulled out the necklace. "Then by the power of Hades; take this!" She clasped the dragon orb onto Iggy's neck; it flashed a brilliant purple that he couldn't see but he could feel.

When he regained his vision the enigmatic woman was gone and he was left with a heavy weight on his neck. It was Thanatos; sitting with an ominous presence on his chest. Iggy clutched the necklace; feeling surprised at the heat that was ebbing off of the gem. It gave him confidence and he ran home; ready for the next day in school.

As Iggy unlocked his front door, bounded up the stairs, and sat down to begin doing his homework he took deep breaths; feeling the power that he had just acquired buzz throughout his body. It made him laugh; a deep booming sound that echoed throughout his bedroom and apparently attracted the attention of his adopted little brother Gazzy.

"Hey Iggy; can you help me with my math homework?" Inquired Gazzy. Even though Gazzy was just as smart as Iggy, math was not one of his strongest points in school. Iggy often found the Gasman struggling with his homework; his dense math teacher Mr. Paxton didn't teach the lesson properly again as usual. Whenever Iggy heard the story about Mr. Paxton's horrible teaching he usually got angry; it was a normal thing. Today however, a cold rage flooded through his entire being; causing him to clench the necklace in order to prevent an outburst. He manically rubbed the purple stone with his thumb in order to try to calm down, all while thinking out his dark thoughts in his head.

_"That idiot Mr. Paxton is causing Gazzy to fail! The overweight bovine probably isn't certified to teach the seventh grade! Mr. Paxton should just get hit by a truck; it would be the end all of Gazzy's suffering!" _All of the sudden Iggy heard a voice in his head; commenting on his decision. "**Very well;** **your wish is my command…**"

Iggy's ear twitched and he slapped at it; trying to get rid of the voice. He then found Gazzy a seat and helped him with his math homework as he did almost every night. After Iggy finished helping Gazzy he did his homework quickly and went to bed. _"I noticed that my assignments were incredibly easy tonight; even being AP work. Maybe this necklace is special! We'll see."_

* * *

><p>The next morning Iggy got up and felt his features. He noticed that his skin was a little cold; but other than that he was feeling healthy and fit. He reached under his shirt to find the Death Necklace and smiled; playing with it. Iggy then noticed that a thin portion of the orb had turned black over night; making a thin crescent shape on the corner of the purple. He poked at the crescent unhappily; it was ruining the color! Iggy then decided not to notice such a tiny flaw and got ready for school.<p>

All of his morning classes were a breeze; he knew the answers to every question that his teachers asked him. It wasn't until lunch that he experienced something strange; he got a call from his little brother. "Iggy, something awful happened today! I went into math class and found out that Mr. Paxton got hit by a truck! He died; it's so sad."

Iggy stared at his phone in shock. Wasn't that the death that he had wished on the rubbery blob of stupidity the last night? He tried to feel sadness for the loss of an educator; instead he felt a strange joy well up inside of him. "**You are wondering why you don't care; right? It's because you hated this man! One does not feel remorse for the wicked. You are ridding the world of evil by killing the bad; continue and you gain skill and control over anyone who stands in the way of your goal.**" There was the voice again! What it was telling Iggy was so _true _though; he just had to kill the wicked in order to fill the world with good and to obtain absolute power. Usefulness isn't enough; he should be the flock's leader!

Iggy comforted his brother with a few calming words and hung up the phone; dropping it into his bookbag and walking into the bathroom. There he heard the grade bully abusing a small ninth grader by beating him mercilessly to the floor. Iggy snarled with a feral tone; rubbing the necklace instinctively and hissing at the abuser. "Victor Anakov should die from a stabbing that will occur in 10 seconds! He thought evilly. Within 10 seconds the small abused child found a knife in his hand; without hesitation he stabbed the blade roughly into Victor; who bled out onto the dirty tiles.

Iggy cackled as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. "**Death is wonderful; isn't it? Humans are a disgrace to the living; someone has to be population control.**" Iggy nodded to the necklace; he was just crazy with bloodlust and power!

All of the sudden the little boy who was being bullied attacked him; spitting out insults as he tried to stab him. Iggy reached out and grabbed him by the throat and squeezed; the boy soon dropped lifelessly to the floor. Iggy stalked out of the boy's bathroom and straight into the stomach of a terrified security guard; who was trembling at the sight of the blood. "MOVE," Iggy snapped and rubbed his necklace; Bob would be gone from a heart attack in 45 seconds.

He jogged over to the lunchroom table and stood up on it; calling for the attention of the entire student population of the lunchroom.

"I am your leader; BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" He screamed. The kids all looked at him like he was insane; they went back to their food and conversations and ignored him completely.

The gesture enraged Iggy; who grabbed a depressed kid that was sitting at his feet by the shirt. "If you don't listen to me; then watch this! He threw the kid against the wall with super-human strength; he fell to the floor and remained silent forever. Iggy whispered the names of the delinquents in his mind; rubbing the necklace and watching with delight as they dropped to the ground.

"**That's right Iggy; you can use the life energy that is wasted on others to fuel your goal. Keep going; you're almost finished.**" Iggy continued to kill; feeling as his hair became lighter and his eyes darker with every extinguishing. Finally he saw that the necklace was almost completely black from the deaths of others; it only needed one more life before he became the ruler of the human race.

A shout came from the door and Gazzy came running in. When he saw Iggy's crazy appearance and the mass of dead students littering the floor he gasped as shrunk back; terrified at the monster that Iggy had become. He started to stutter as he approached his brother carefully; a habit that had never died and always happened when he became scared. "I-I-Iggy, how could you do-do such a thing? You're… crazy! How can I call you my b-brother if you kill people for… entertainment? I HATE YOU!" Gazzy started to hit Iggy's legs angrily; attempting to push his all-powerful brother of the table.

"**Insanity is only a term used to brand people who don't conform; who are different. You are not crazy Iggy; just far, far, away from normal.**" Hissed the necklace evilly. "**You only have one more life left to extinguish; who is it going to be?" **Iggy looked down at his brother with a cruel smile twisting onto his face.

**"**I **don't** like **disrespect** Gazzy**. I **am **better **than **Max,** Fang, **Nudge, **Angel, **and **you.** Watch** what **you** say**!" **Iggy lost all of the control of his body as the necklace took him over and reached out towards Gazzy. _"What is it doing? I'm only supposed to kill the bad; not my good brother! Nooo!" _The necklace shined with a black glow as it forced Gazzy off of the ground and grabbed him by the neck; ripping his head off viciously. The room suddenly turned black and a blue portal to the underworld opened up; sucking Iggy in.

He ended up in the meeting room of the Death Gods; which was full of the thousands of Death Gods from before. Hades stared at Iggy with interest; noting the full transformation that had happened in less than a day.

"_**You shouldn't be blinded by greed."**_ He yawned; bored and playing with Thanatos. "Hey, I made a pun, I'm so witty; aren't I? Ahem, you killed your own brother just for power so that you can rule over pitiful subjects, disabled monsters are very easy to persuade. I love this necklace; it so entertaining!" Hades reached out and grabbed Iggy's back, and ripping off his wings. "You won't need those anymore, _fool."_

Anyway; welcome new immortal life extinguisher; Iggy the Overseer. I see that…"

* * *

><p><strong>I left the one-shot at a cliff-hanger to show how the necklace Thanatos (which means Death in Greek) is a trap that sucks greedy people into committing evil and hurting their loved ones. Never let a personal goal turn you into a evil person; greed is one of the 7 deadly sins for a reason. <strong>

**I hope that you enjoyed the story; I really loved writing it! Remember, R&R!**

**~LaoevanSVU **


End file.
